The Cargo Bay Incident
by omschen
Summary: Happy New Year- some time after the end of the 7th season Picard has an announcement for his crew. Very unthrilling story. Sorry


_Sometime, somewhere, ..._

**The Cargo Bay Incident**

Slowly the cargo bay filled with people. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. People were smiling and waving at each other. The old earth year was coming to an end and everyone was meeting in the cargo bay to celebrate the last 30 minutes together.

Most of the crew had spent the evening in smaller or lager groups in private quarters, the Holodeck, ten forward, the arboretum or even in one of the gymns. But now they all entered the large cargo bay to say goodbye to the old year together.

Waiters were filling champagne flutes. A band was playing soft Yazzie but most of the people were chatting with friends and colleagues, waiting for the Captain to enter the stage and give his traditional New Year's Eve speach.

Ten minutes left, Picard climbed on the small makeshift stage and looked around. The music stopped and everyone looked towards the stage.

"Earth tales 365 days to fly the approximately 940 Million Kilometers around the sun. Centuries ago we would never have imagined that man would be able to travel that distance in a lifetime. But year after year bold people were reaching out for the stars wanting to explore them. But not only on earth, but on all other worlds people reached out for the stars to explore and make new friends.

During the last year we explored and challenged the stars. We got to know new parts of this endless universe. We got to know each other more and more. Standard crew rotation supply US with new people on board and I know that everyone on this ship is very eager to welcome them and make them feel at home. It is a big ship and we cannot know all of each other well but I hope that everyone has found a small family here while serving on this ship and friendships will last even one is separated.

I will not talk about our missions today. Maybe only that much: it was never boring. I am happy to announce that no one got killed in action and that 5 baby's were born on this ship."

Picard made a small pause and people started to applause thankfully for the fact he had just stated. Picard looked to the side and found the redhead he was looking for. She looked as beautiful as ever in her silky light blue dress. He locked eyes with her and smiled.

"I am thankful for this wonderful crew!"

He let his eyes wander over the people looking up to him.

"I am grateful for every bit everyone here is contributing to our missions and life onboard. I might be the Captain, but the Enterprise wouldn't fly without your work and dedication. Let me say this again: Thank you!"

He took a glimpse at the clock in front of him and then reached his hand out towards Beverly. She smiled.

"Personally I am very thankful for many things this year, but the most thrilling I find that this year I finally have someone to kiss at midnight."

All of a sudden it was as silent as in space. It seemed everyone held his or hers breath. Jean Luc took a step towards Beverly and reached for her hand. She couldn't believe his words. After their last adventure with Q Beverly had been devastated at Jean Luc's both professionals as private reports and decided that the only thing that could ever keep them apart was her fear. So one evening she came for diner and had never left since. But this was not planned.

When he pulled her up the stage Riker was the first to shout and applaud. The applause raised and only seized when Picard lifted his hands to silence the crowd. He smiled.

"Let's not forget about why we are here!"

He had placed his arm around Beverly and he had never felt this good. Here he was standing on his ship, the woman he loved more than life at his side and his crew appreciating their relationship.

"Let's all count backwards."

He lifted his free arm like a conductor and together they counted.

"Ten-nine-... "

While counting backwards Beverly and him slowly retreated from the stage and when everyone started to applaud to welcome the new year he turned towards the love of his life and placed a lingering kiss on her lips, hugging her closer to her.


End file.
